<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercury’s Gold by Notsalony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131879">Mercury’s Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony'>Notsalony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Back to the Future (Movies), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Daria (Cartoon), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted!Liam, Bi!Liam, Cross Over, Dark Magic, Dom!Jughead, Exhibitionist!Jughead, Gay!Archie, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Other, PTSD!Isaac, Sleep Walker!Liam, Sub!Archie, Voyeur!Scott, Werewolf!Isaac, Werewolf!Scott, Wizzard!Draco, adopted!Isaac, bi!scott, collage setting, exhibitionist!liam, nudist!Liam, orphan!Liam, sub!liam, werewolf!liam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall thought his life would always bee a little bit odd, but then going to collage and discovering he didn’t know the half of what the world held for him yet was a major shift in his understood reality.  If he’d only known what… or rather who… waited for him at collage, he might have changed his mind and gone somewhere else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews/Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar/Jughead Jones, Liam Dunbar/Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall/Draco Malfoy, Scott McCall/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercury’s Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>McFoy – pairing name (Scott McCall/Draco Malfoy)<br/>This is what you get when I write my dreams.  And you can thank 7 for this story.  -hugs-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind brew across the short hairs on Scott’s arm as he tapped on the open window along to the music on his stereo.  He’d done it.  He’d gotten into collage and he was moving away from the only home he’d ever known.  Away from his mom.  Away from Beacon Hills, and away from his pack.  God, he wondered if this was a good idea yet again.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Liam reached over and squeezed his brother’s shoulder.  Scot was lucky he supposed, at least he still had his mom.  They’d adopted Isaac after his father’s death, and after the attack that had forced Scott to give the bite to Liam, both of his parents had died, and they had the room so they adopted him as well into their live.  He reached over and squeezed Liam’s knee.</p><p>“I’m more worried about you and the pack.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine.  I’m sticking around with you just to make sure that you’re all settled in and then I’m going back.  I’m kinda glad I had the vacation time saved up and that school was delayed.”</p><p>“Yeah… some how I think getting you out of town before you caught that supernatural sickness that was going around was a good idea.” Scott smiled softly.  He didn’t have a problem with Liam’s nudity and he accepted his rage issues, but there’d been a small out break of a plague that made supernaturals act out with zero impulse control.  The rest of the pack was taking care of that, so it seemed like a good enough time to move to his dorm.</p><p>“I’d have been fine.” Liam pouted.</p><p>“Running around naked punching things?” Scott teased lightly.  Liam being a nudist had come up only after his parent’s deaths.  He’d started sleep walking, so it became common to find a very naked Liam wandering the house.  The first time he got in Isaac’s bed to cuddle like that Isaac had been too shocked from his own history to know what to do.  But they read up on it and soon everyone was fine if Liam came to cuddle in the night, and if he was just standing somewhere, they’d gently guide him back to his bed.</p><p>He’d not had an episode in a couple weeks, and Scott was hoping that was a good sign.  But it didn’t mean he didn’t worry about his brother.  It’s why he’d pushed for Isaac to take his trip to Europe to do some self-care and soul searching to try to work on his PTSD.  Jackson was with him, helping him navigate Europe with out getting in trouble so Scott could relax a little bit, at least Isaac wasn’t alone.</p><p>Scott kept his eyes on the road as he tapped along with the beat, watching the scenery move past him as he headed upstate to go to the university.  He’d been shocked.  His first choice, and his two back up collages had all said yes.  He’d been afraid that his grades and unexcused absences for part of high school would have hurt his chances, but he was pleasantly surprised that he got in.  He’d been emailing for the last couple months with his room mate so that they knew what each other looked like and who was bringing what so that they didn’t double up on stuff that they only really needed one of.</p><p>He was looking forward to meeting Archie.  He said his boyfriend was helping him move in, so it was nice to know straight out of the gate that he wouldn’t have to hide the fact that he’s bi.  Archie was glad that he didn’t have to hide his boyfriend either.  They’d clicked pretty well this summer and Scott was hoping that they continued working well together in person.</p><p>“I am hoping that they get it cleaned up before I get back though.” Liam sighed.  “I’d hoped for an easier junior year.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine.” Scott patted his leg.</p><p>“says you.” Liam sighed, looking out the window.  Ever since his girlfriend had broken up with him to move with her sister across country to get away from the supernatural community in Beacon Hills, Liam had been in a bit of a sour mood.  Scott wasn’t the only one who’d noticed, which was another reason why Liam was here and not risking exposure to an impulse killing virus.</p><p>“Hey, you never know you might meet someone new while you’re up here.”</p><p>“Yeah… a girl who won’t pay attention to me because I’m nearly three years younger than her.” Liam huffed.</p><p>“You could always find an older boy who is willing to over look the age difference…” Scott hedged.  More than once he’d humped him and Isaac while in his sleep walking state.</p><p>“I’ve… never with a guy.” He blushed and looked away.  “and the sleep walking doesn’t count.” He’d had to work on waking up naked in Scott or Isaac’s bed with morning wood that was sticky with half dried cum all along their sides.  A few awkward breakfasts and they’d come to the rationalization that it was fine, and they’d not bring it up, they’d just clean up and try to make Liam comfortable.</p><p>They sat in a pregnant but companionable silence for hours, only stopping to get snacks once before they noticed the sign.  ‘Welcome to Lawndale!’  Scott had heard from Archie there was a bit of a rivalry in the three local cities.  Riverdale where Archie was from, Lawndale where they were going to collage in, and Greendale which Archie said was just full of weird stuff.  Scott had looked it up in some of Deaton’s books.  Greendale was the home of a coven or two of witches and had a beacon in it like Beacon Hills.  But it had way too much baggage for a lot of supernaturals, which was why the Hales had avoided it when they chose Beacon Hills as their place to set up shop.</p><p>Lawndale didn’t have much in the way of the supernatural.  There was a few goth places and some light punk scene but other than that, it was as milk toast a place as Scott had hoped for.  If he wanted excitement he could always go over to Greendale for an evening or something, or he could go down to Hill Valley, he’d heard some interesting things about these brothers whose dad was the town eccentric when he’d been alive and they were following in his footsteps.</p><p>But he was looking forward to a relatively quiet place to live for a little while to focus on his grades and classes.  If he found some guys or girls to hook up with that wouldn’t be bad, but he wanted to focus on…</p><p>His mind went blank as he drove passed a guy on campus.</p><p>The first thing Scott noticed was the shock of pure white, that seemed to float like a mane around the boy’s head, that he slowly realized was platinum blonde so pale it could have been mistaken for white or silver from anyone who wasn’t used to seeing it.  The next thing he noticed was the ice blue eyes that looked at him with a curious if apprising look.</p><p>Scott instantly felt himself get hard in his jeans.  He was being checked out and this guy was giving him some major vibes.  Fuck, did he have his first one-night stand already lined up?  He tore his eyes away from him, all be it reluctantly, to drive on to where he needed to park for his dorm.</p><p>He noticed his name on a parking spot next to an old blue truck that someone had clearly loved enough to restore and maintain.  He was just turning off the engine when he noticed Liam’s wrinkled nose.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you seriously that turned on from the blonde back there?” Liam sighed.</p><p>“Sorry, he’s hot…”</p><p>“If you say so.” Liam rolled his eyes and shut up when he noticed a boy in a tank top walking up to the truck beside them.  He could see the appeal of dating boys looking at him in his black jeans that hugged his body and the white tank top that showed off just enough of a hint of his body that Liam found himself getting hard watching him.</p><p>“Careful.  He’s spoken for.” Scott chuckled.</p><p>“You can’t call dibs.” Liam grumbled.</p><p>“I meant by my roommate.  That’s his boyfriend.”</p><p>“shit.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Scott stood up.  “Jughead right?” He turned on the charm to the raven-haired boy who was picking up a box.</p><p>“yeah…?” Jughead frowned.</p><p>“I’m Scott.”</p><p>“S… OH!” Jughead grinned, putting the box over and putting his hand out to shake.</p><p>“I take it Archie wasn’t as liberal with showing you what I looked like?” Scott chuckled shaking Jughead’s hand.</p><p>“No.  Other than telling me you’re bi and we can kiss with you in the room he’s told me nothing.”</p><p>“Well, he got what was important to relay.” Scott chuckled.  “Scott McCall, this is my little brother Liam.  He’s here to help me get settled and to keep me out of trouble.” Liam snorted.</p><p>“So, babysitting your little brother so he doesn’t do something stupid?” Jughead grinned.</p><p>“Yeah.  Pretty much.” Scott smiled.  “Archie inside?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s trying to get his stuff all pulled to one side, he figured you were on your way today.”</p><p>“Yeah, a little behind schedule but we made good time.” Scott popped the hatch on his trunk and started grabbing a few bags.  He was aware that he probably looked like he was going to struggle under the weight, but with a little flex of werewolf strength, he was able to lift dozens of bags in one good.  “Liam, grab the other half and shut the trunk eh?” Liam nodded, hiding his face and trying to hide his rampant erection at seeing Jughead.</p><p>“Damn, you’re strong.” Jughead stopped, nearly dropping his box he was carrying, putting it down to lift up his shirt and wipe his face.  Scott chuckled, hearing Liam whimper and curse under his breath before they started back towards the dorm.</p><p>“He doesn’t say much does he?” Jughead asked once they were inside.</p><p>“He’s just a little thrown.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re the first guy he’s consciously had the hots for, after trying to assure me he’s straight.” Scott chuckled.  “I told him you were taken.  But you remember what it’s like to be that age when you can’t control it when you see someone that you think is hot.”</p><p>“shit, and then I did the whole shirt wipe… poor guy.” Jughead looked back at the door behind them.</p><p>“Just don’t tease him too bad, okay?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“But you can tease him a little.  He was giving me shit about throwing wood after that platinum blonde guy near the gate.” Scott rolled his eyes as they went up the stairs.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I saw him.  I had to remind Archie we have a rule.  No one else unless we’re both there.” Scott paused.  “What?”</p><p>“You two share?” He glanced behind them as if he could hear or see something Jughead couldn’t.</p><p>“Yeah… is that a problem?”</p><p>“Not for me.” Scott shrugged.  “But if you two are into Liam, go for it.” He shrugged again and went on carrying the bags on his arms up two more flights of stairs before he let Jughead go a head of him to open the doors for him.  He walked into the dorm room and found a bright redheaded boy going through boxes, who turned to look at them as they came in.</p><p>“SCOTT!” Archie grinned, standing up in just his jeans, his shirt tucked into his waist as he walked over and hugged Scott.</p><p>“The AC isn’t working and he’s a bit of a body positive kinda person.” Jughead explained.</p><p>“I can see that.” Scott smiled, moving to sit his stuff down on his bed.  He turned in time to see Jughead kiss Archie, and lean in to whisper, but Scott heard every word.</p><p>“would it be weird if I brought a guy up for us tonight?”</p><p>“maybe… scott and his brother are here.”</p><p>“It’s Scott’s brother.”</p><p>“oh… he’s into dudes too?”</p><p>“He’s into me.”</p><p>“Feel him out.” Archie nodded and kissed his boyfriend again as they turned back to Scott.  Jughead bit his lip.</p><p>“Is it okay if I try to pick your brother up?” Jughead asked out in the open.</p><p>“Go for it.  If you hit it off, I’m fine with it.  He needs to have a relationship that doesn’t end with the other person moving across country right after they make love.” Scott shrugged.  Jughead nodded, pulled his shirt off and threw it onto Archie’s bed before tugging his jeans down to expose the powder blue boxers he was wearing underneath and waved at them as he headed out to get the next box.</p><p>“Your brother has no idea what he’s in for.” Archie grinned.</p><p>“Be gentle.  He’s never actually been with a guy.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember how that was.  Took me forever to get the handle of having sex with Juggy.  But towards the end of high school, he really helped me open up.  Believe it or not he’s the one who’s been leading the way for me.”</p><p>“Really?” Scott nodded.  He could see it.</p><p>“What about you, who taught you that you liked boys?” Archie grinned.</p><p>“Oddly enough it was my best friend.  We hooked up, we tried a few things, realized we worked better as best friends, but it opened my eyes to guys.  And I realized I liked what I saw.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Not a bad way to figure it out.” Archie nodded.  “Juggy and I have been best friends since grade school.”</p><p>“Same with Stiles and I.” Scott smiled.</p><p>“Not to keep changing topics, but do you think your brother is okay with Juggy hitting on him?” Archie bit his lip.</p><p>“He’s probably a little tongue tied but he’ll figure it out eventually I think.” Scott smiled.  “He needs to some practice.  And his last girlfriend sorta just up and moved almost the day after they had sex for the first time for both of them, and he’s been gun shy since.”</p><p>“Ouch, yeah it’d be devastating to have that happen.” Archie shuddered.</p><p>“My first girlfriend died in my arms; my second girlfriend had to leave me for health reasons.  And after my best friend and I didn’t work out, I went to my only out gay friend and he took me out clubbing to get used to hooking up without having to actively date.”</p><p>“Shit she died in your arms?” Archie gaped at him.</p><p>“Yeah.  I thought we were going to get back together and be end game material.  But… life is what happens in between your plans.”</p><p>“I know the feeling.  My first “girlfriend” was my music teacher who had a penitent for under aged boys and taking their virginities.  After that I jumped into a heavy sexual relationship with a friend, and eventually Juggy got me to where I accepted, I wasn’t so much into girls as dominating women who would tell me what to do and how to be…” He blushed.  “I tried to tell him he didn’t know what he was talking about and he gave me an order, and I ended up getting rock hard from him giving me an order.  That was a pretty good clue.”</p><p>“Nice.” Scott smiled.  “So he’s your dom?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.  He calls the shots, but he checks in with me and values my input.” Archie smiled and shut up as Liam came in, his face beet red with Jughead in tow, guiding him with a hand on Liam’s ass.</p><p>“I was starting to think you got lost.”</p><p>“no.” Liam mumbled, under his breath he muttered.  “he said they’re in an open relationship.  What do I do?” Scott turned to go through a bag and spoke under his breath.</p><p>“I say decide if you like Archie too because it’s an all or nothing package deal.  And I think it’s good for you to explore this.”</p><p>“shit.” Liam whimpered.</p><p>“Problems pup?” Scott turned around addressing the room.</p><p>“Pup?” Jughead smiled.  “That your nick name?”</p><p>“yeah…” Liam blushed giving Scott a look.</p><p>“So, full disclosure here… Liam is a little nervous about being with one guy let alone two.  And I’m about ninety percent sure you three are going to hook up, the question is do you want me to go get some food for everyone and give you time together or are you going somewhere else or do you want us all in one room while you have sex with my brother?” Scott took the last of the bags from Liam leaving him standing there embarrassed but thankful Scott was helping.</p><p>“I’m good with an audience.” Archie shrugged.  “Hell, I went down on Juggy during a concert on stage.” Archie smiled.</p><p>“Juggy?” Liam arched a brow, as if to say and you were making fun of pup?</p><p>“A nick name he gets to call me because he’s earned it.” Jughead moved into Liam’s personal space. “And you…” He looked Liam in the eyes.  “Are wearing entirely too much clothing to use my nick name or to even begin to earn it.”</p><p>“o-oh?” Liam blinked confused and shocked.</p><p>“These the only clothes you brought with you?”</p><p>“No… I have a bag down in the car yet.” Liam blushed.</p><p>“Strip.” Liam’s eyes went wide.  “Scott’s seen you naked before, hasn’t he?”</p><p>“yeah…” Liam’s voice wasn’t very sure of itself.</p><p>“Then strip.” Liam blushed but took his clothes off, standing there in front of Jughead who looked him up and down.  “I can work with that.” He started stroking Liam’s cock and he panted trying not to cum then and there.  “So, here’s what’s going to happen.  You’re going to take your clothes down to your bag and Scott’s going to drive you to the post office and you’re going to mail your clothes back home.”</p><p>“b-” Jughead put his finger to Liam’s lips.</p><p>“You’ll spend your entire visit here naked.  Servicing Archie and myself and anyone I decide to spread your legs for.  So long as you’re in this building you obey my rules, and my decisions.  It doesn’t matter if Scott’s in the room or if we have company over, you’re naked, and you’ll service us or yourself on command.  If that’s acceptable, pick up your clothes, if it’s not, put your clothes back on.” Jughead stepped back and left a horny Liam standing there as he bent down and picked up his clothes, holding them to his chest, showing his naked body to the room.</p><p>“You sure about this Liam?” Scott asked, wanting him to understand the depths of what he was getting into.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Liam nodded.</p><p>“Good.” Jughead smiled and stripped off his pants and pulled off his boxers and held them in his hand.  “You will wear this when you’re outside of this building.  If anyone asks, you’re pledging a frat and this is your hazing.  But I’ll give you the option of hanging your cock and balls out of the fly or not.  If you do, you might get a reward when you get back.  But the second you get in the building those come off and you carry them at your side.  Understand?” He walked up into Liam’s space and gripped his neck.</p><p>“yes sir.” Liam nodded, his eyes dilating, and Jughead wondered if it was the light but the edge of Liam’s eyes seemed to change color.</p><p>“I like that.” He passed the boxers to Liam who nodded and started towards the door.</p><p>“I’ll be down in a bit.” Scott called after his brother and chuckled.</p><p>“Fuck….” Jughead sat down, his cock rock hard from that show of power play.</p><p>“You thought he’d say no?” Scott grinned.</p><p>“I figured…”</p><p>“He’s a nudist, and a submissive.  He’s not going to turn down the chance to do two things he loves with a guy he’s got the hots for.” Scott chuckled.  “So, where’s the best place to get some food while I’m out humiliating my brother?” Scott grinned.</p><p>“The Coffee Snob is in down town, not far from the post office, and the Pizza Place isn’t much farther along.” Archie commented, licking his lips looking at Jughead’s naked body.</p><p>“Strip.  You can blow me, and if you make me cum before they’re back I’ll let you jerk off before you get the last of your stuff from the truck.” Jughead smirked at Archie.</p><p>“Something tells me I’ll be walking in on you two a lot.” Scott smirked.</p><p>“Oh, we don’t shut the doors.” Archie blushed.  “He likes to show me off…” He was already stripping down and showing more and more skin as he spoke.  He dropped his jeans and boxers as he walked over to Jughead.</p><p>“Would it be rude to jerk off when I walk in on something?” Scott asked, adjusting himself in his own jeans.</p><p>“I’d be flattered.” Archie grinned before taking his boyfriend’s cock in his hand and stroking him before he nodded up at him and went down on Jughead.  Scott palmed himself through his pants and waved, heading out to find Liam blushing as he stood there in Jughead’s boxers.  Two things became <em>very</em> apparent quickly.  One, Jughead was a size or so smaller than Liam, so the underwear was practically painted on his body.  The other, Liam was struggling to keep those boxers closed over his hard cock.</p><p>“You got everything packed up?”</p><p>“Yeah, all my clothes are in a box in the back now.  I’ve got my bag with the rest of my stuff I need for the week.”</p><p>“You nearly wolfed out when he gave you orders.” Scott observed getting into the car and opening the door for Liam.  It wasn’t locked, but Liam had been standing outside of the car maximizing his humiliation of possibly being seen like this.  He sat down and the button strained to contain him.</p><p>“Yeah…” Liam hung his head.</p><p>“Hey.” Scott put his hand on the back of Liam’s neck.  “Just be careful.  I can feel them out about the paranormal, but be careful.”</p><p>“okay.” Liam nodded.</p><p>“And if you don’t want to ruin those boxers…” Scott reached down and opened them, hauling Liam out into the open.  It wasn’t the first time he’d handled Liam’s cock and balls; the only difference was Liam was awake for this.  Sometimes he’d be sleep walking or humping Scott in his bed and he’d get himself in a weird angle or place and Scott had to take the time to set things right or risk injuring Liam.  So he was an old hand by this point of moving his brother’s junk around.</p><p>“fuck…” Liam pulsed in Scott’s hand.</p><p>“You good?” Scott waited to make sure moving wouldn’t trigger his brother’s release.</p><p>“yeah.” Liam bit his lip as Scott let go and moved to drive.  They were passing the front of the collage in no time and Scott spotted that blonde boy sitting at a booth for a club on campus.  Scott bit his lip and pulled up.</p><p>“Hey…” Scott got out of the car, and the boy had put on some green sunglasses.</p><p>“Hey.” He said coolly, glancing over the rim of his sunglasses at Scott.</p><p>“My name’s Scott McCall.”</p><p>“Okay.” The boy simply nodded, staring at Scott.</p><p>“I know this is kinda forward, but you’re hot and you were checking me out earlier.”</p><p>“I check a lot of people out.” The boy shrugged.</p><p>“My room mate has this thing planned later and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go somewhere and talk?” Scott asked hopefully.  “Or not… talk that is.” He bit his lip.</p><p>“Hum… save you from your roommate’s plans, and maybe get my dick sucked, or keep my plans… <em>tough</em> choice.”</p><p>“oh… sorry.” Scott shrugged and turned to go.</p><p>“At least take this.” The boy held up a flier.  “If I have to be the person doing this stupid job, I want to at least look like I did something.” He handed a flier for the Drama Department to Scott.</p><p>“You’re in the Drama Club?”</p><p>“Yeah… I like to slip into new roles.” He smiled then.</p><p>“I was so busy back home that I never got a chance to do much acting or plays.  But I always wondered if I’d be any good at it.” Scott smiled softly.</p><p>“Oh?” The boy gave him a look up and down.  “Have you declared a major yet?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m a freshman this year.” Scott blushed, figuring the guy thought he was a transfer student.</p><p>“Ah.  Eighteen at least?” He looked him up and down and was mentally undressing him with his eyes.  Scott blushed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m legal.”</p><p>“Good to know.” The boy nodded, glancing to the car Scott got out of and noticed the barely dressed boy with his dick out.  “Boyfriend?”</p><p>“What?” Scott turned.  “Oh no, that’s my brother.”</p><p>“He always ride with his dick out?”</p><p>“If he has any say in it.” Scott chuckled.  “I’m supposed to say he’s pledging a frat and they’re hazing him.”</p><p>“Supposed to say?”</p><p>“He’s my roommate’s plans later.”</p><p>“Oh, now that’s getting interesting.” The boy lowered his sunglasses.  “You pimp your brother out?”</p><p>“No… he’s a submissive and still figuring himself out and my roommate’s boyfriend is a dom… so.” Scott scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“What an interesting life you must live Scott McCall.” The boy smirked.</p><p>“yeah… hence coming here. I could use something quiet.”</p><p>“I know that feeling, all too well.”</p><p>“Oh?” Scott raised his eyes.</p><p>“Things are rough all over.” The boy spoke softly, something flexing in his eyes and Scott bit his lip.</p><p>“You from Greendale?” The boy blinked at him.</p><p>“No… England actually, but what makes you think I’d be lumped in with those… heathens…” He smirked at his choice of words.</p><p>“I saw the energy in your eyes… and I…”</p><p>“You from Ilvermorny?” The boy gave Scott a hard look.</p><p>“No.  Beacon Hills.” Scott blinked at him.</p><p>“They have a heavy werewolf population down there…” The boy smirked.  “So, you looking to be the big wolf on campus?” The boy grinned.</p><p>“Y… you know about werewolves?” Scott blushed.</p><p>“Oh, I know about a <em>great</em> many things.  Werewolves were something we studied back in school.” The boy studied Scott.  “Where do you get your potions to be this controlled?”</p><p>“Potions?” Scott blinked.</p><p>“Yeah, every werewolf I’ve ever met would be out of his fucking mind by this point of the moon’s cycle.  Without the potion.”</p><p>“I’ve never needed a potion.” Scott looked around and shifted his eyes to crimson.</p><p>“That’s… new.”</p><p>“I’m an alpha.”</p><p>“I’m a Slytherin, what’s that got to do with anything?”</p><p>“A what?” Scott blinked.</p><p>“Never mind, what’s so important about an alpha.”</p><p>“I’m the only one of my pack who can make other werewolves.” Scott wasn’t sure why he was telling this boy he’d literally just met all these things.</p><p>“Something is seriously different with American werewolves… or your breed of them.  Because I know for a fact that any werewolf in England can make more werewolves.  So, that’s new… huh.  I wonder what else is different.” He nodded to himself.  “You seem interesting enough.  Where you heading?”</p><p>“The post office, then The Coffee Snob, and The Pizza Place.” Scott found himself speaking without meaning to.</p><p>“Interesting.” The boy nodded.</p><p>“Why am I answering your questions?” Scott frowned.</p><p>“I’m more curious how you know you don’t want to do these things…” The boy blinked at him.  “But for now… <em>feel like I gave you a gentle rebuff that you might want to try to impress me by showing up to the drama club tomorrow.  You’ll forget you told me any of this, and you left when I gave you the flyer, nothing else happened between us.  You understand me</em>?” The boy looked Scott in the eyes, as his eyes went blank.</p><p>“I understand, I didn’t tell you I’m a werewolf or where I’m going or that I’m an eighteen year old freshmen, and I’m supposed to remember that I want to impress you in drama club.” Scott’s voice was monotone.</p><p>“Good, now go about your business.” He shooed Scott off and Scott walked back to the car, blinking as he got in and pulling away.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Liam asked, he knew Scott didn’t like it when he listened in on his conversations so he’d deliberately focused on the music on his headphones to ignore what was being said.</p><p>“He’s a little cold and hard to approach but I think the drama club might be my shot.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Liam frowned.  “He was undressing you with his eyes earlier.”</p><p>“A front maybe?” Scott shrugged and they drove off towards the post office to strip his brother of access to his clothing.  Meanwhile behind him back at the thing, the blond took out his phone.</p><p>“It’s Draco.” He spoke into the phone.  “I need info on Scott McCall of Beacon Hills, 18, werewolf.  And apparently either gay or bi.”</p><p>“How soon you wanting the info?” The voice at the other end replied.</p><p>“Asap.  I’ll text you his next three locations, if you can do a little… modification for me… that’d be lovely.”</p><p>“What sort of modifications?”</p><p>“You remember what I had you do to your brother when I used to rent him Dennis?” Draco smirked.</p><p>“Oh… you want the Malfoy special.”</p><p>“Yeah, a low-level modification please.  I won’t know what else needs fixed about him till you get me the info.”</p><p>“Will do.  Text me, I’ll have him fixed before he gets to the third location.” Dennis hung up and Draco quickly texted him the locations in Lawndale and sat back down.  He had to adjust himself in his designer jeans as he thought back to how he’d had Dennis transform Collin into the perfect whore for his tastes and how he’d used the older brother’s mouth so often back in school.  He smirked and pictured Scott obeying him and groaned.  This was going to be worth paying Dennis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sure how many chapters this will be, I woke up before the dream could be finished, so I don’t know the ending yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>